the best way to celebrate!
by sobouchat
Summary: Kofi and CM want each other, winning the belts is the opportunity they needed to reveal it! Read and review! SLASH  sorry 4 the bad summary!


_**Slash! Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Pairing: CM Punk & Kofi Kingston**_

_***** takes places after they won the belts against Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. Mentions of E&C fluff and implied Codiasi *****_

The lights were bright, the music so loud through the arena. Kofi had felt the huge amount of adrenaline rush through his veins, almost feeling the GTS that connected with Ted's skull. He jumped through the ropes, bouncing up and down, not able to believe his friend had got them the tag team belts with that beautiful move of his. They posed for long seconds on the turnbuckles and the ropes, showing off their shiny titles for the fans in the arena to take pictures of and for those behind their televisions to admire.

In the meanwhile, Ted had crawled out the ring and Cody violently pushed him and yelled at him for losing the match soon joined by the walking definition of stupidity that went by Manu for short. The three men cursed and pushed each other hard on the ramp, not caring for a second about the thousands of people present.

Phil smiled; someone would sleep on the couch tonight. Codybitch could be a pain in the ass, total paradox when you knew how many times he bottomed in a single week. Orton would be pissed too and that made the win even more magnificent. No need for Champagne when you had shiny belts and a wonderful man to share it with. Tonight was the night.

Both wrestlers moved up the ramp and walked through the backstage area, laughing like little kids and receiving congratulations from most of the RAW roster. The divas started to show a little cleavage, as always when some of the guys had titles around their waste but none of the young men were really interested.µ

"You wanna go somewhere and grab a bite after?" Phil asked as they got naked and entered the showers. Both men groaned, welcoming the steamy hot water on their bodies; it had been a drag to go to the trainers after the match and hear all the usual warning when this was what they wanted or rather one of the things they wanted.

"I'd die for pizza and Pepsi." The black man laughed.

"I knew there was a good reason why we are friends, good man!" Phil smiled, watching the nicely sculpted dark body glisten in water. 'Smart, nerdy and beautiful; just my type' the tattooed wrestler thought as he closed his olive eyes and let the hot stream run through his long hair.

Kofi kept his on Phil's body, wondering what Phil's hands would feel like on him. Brooks was known to swing both ways but never shared his private life with anyone and Kofi was no exception. They lived together most of the time, ate and slept in the same rooms and traveled in the same cars, buses and planes. Still the straight edge superstar never seemed willing to spill his guts about himself and Kofi was grateful for that most of the time, but in this very moment he hated that secrecy thing the white man seemed to like so much.

"Good celebration requires food and the right kind of Soda! Videogames or movie?" Phil sang, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, right if you say so, man!" Kofi smiled. He turned the water off and grabbed his towel on his way to the men's locker room. He put on his jeans, white sneakers and plaid gray shirt before going through his bag searching for his black headband.

The Chicago native arrived soon after and put on his own pair of jeans, a green t shirt and a pair Nike sneakers, choosing to let his yellow cap in his bag to let his hair dry.

"So… Either we wait for the show to end, or… Grab your stuffs I'm gonna die of starvation and we already know what's gonna happen, Shaw whined about it all day.

"Yeah, he even cried in my arms back at the hotel, just reading the sheets for the pay per view! Baby Bourne still wants to steal my shirt so Matt and him can sell it on E Bay."Kofi rolled his eyes; they sneaked out the building through the parking area and went away as quickly as their grey rental could allow it.

"Ok, so you can't be arrested for driving under influence but you are the officially the worst driver who ever put his tiny ass behind a wheel and nothing you say or do won't make me change my mind!" Kofi kept his hands steady in front of him to avoid be pushed against it when the car slowed down or turned.

"My tiny ass might be able to change your opinion on my driving skills." Punk's stomach growled. "But first thing first, foooood!" The Chicago kid smiled and his tongue ring briefly shined in his dark pink cavern. Kofi licked his lips in a reflex and he nodded.

"As long as you don't kill me before we get there, I'm in!"

"Wouldn't like to hurt you handsome, some people would never forgive me for that! And we're here anyway!" Phil pulled over in front of small Italian restaurant. The place was hidden between two huge buildings, the young men wouldn't be bothered tonight and they liked the place already.

A short old man welcomed them and got them a table in the back. The pizzeria was warm, with wooden walls and floors with old pictures of Italy almost everywhere and the tables were covered by the inevitable red and white napkins and candles in green bottles.

They ordered their food and talked their usual conversation topics; videogames, movies, friends, annoying divas and how to annoy all the wrestlers they didn't get along with like the legacy members. Even off air, those three played it like they were the best on Earth. Both tag team champions agreed on the fact that Orton deserved the spotlight despite his actions but Cody and Ted were pains in the butt with no real talent.

"Remember when Jay visited Adam last week? Now that was fun to see! Can't wait for him to come back!" Kofi laughed smiling at the memory as he bit in a juicy slice of his pizza.

The Canadian missed his lovely boyfriend and decided to visit him since they had a show in Tampa on Captain Charisma's day off. He'd jumped on Punk's back and they'd chat and he had introduced himself to the very impressed Ghanaian superstar. They'd become instant friends, the blond didn't use his experience to impress people rather than to give advice to the younger ones. However, the very manly and serious Christian was nothing more than a goofy lover when his Adam was around. The taller blonde had just opened his arms with a wide grin and his fiancé had run right into them and kissed him until none of them was able to breathe any longer.

That was the very moment Cody, Ted and Randy had chosen to walk through the backstage area. Randy's lips had twitched a little but, being the cold legend killer meant he couldn't show any feelings including the anger and envy he felt towards the shorter blonde wrestler. The Missourian loathed Jason Reso for being Adam Copeland's other half and he preferred walking away instead of being locked up for beating a man to death.

Cody made a face. "TNA is not welcome here or you may not be able to read your stupid contract? WE don't mix old man!"

Christian smirked and crossed his arms, while Adam, Phil and Kofi stared at scene.

"I can, I read yours too: look like you're underage for the rest of your short career has to be tough. Diet is a bitch, huh? What is it, high Teddy's proteins?" The Canadian tilted his head.

Ted dragged the bitching young man away, always trying to avoid fighting outside the ring unlike his own dad. Phil had given him a high five before the infamous E&C left the building for more of those make out sessions they loved, and… Stuffs.

Phil shook his head, laughing. "Jay is a Canadian; they all have shitty sense of humor in case you never noticed. Still, they're all good in the ring and great men too. Besides he was so right about that protein thing!"

They finished dinner throwing jokes, discussing work and Kofi's parents whom Punk had met a while back. They were nice, smiling people; they had invited the young man home and served him African food to satisfy his curiosity about it. Kofi's mom, Elizabeth invited him to stay for the night and Kwasi had spent the night explaining his job as a professor in college and how his son was supposed to become one too. He had to promise the couple he would return as soon as they'd have a show in Boston and the man gladly agreed to it.

There was no tension between them, unlike in this family. No shaky hands, no bad breath, no lies and no disappointment. It was really new to live along someone as trustful as Kofi was but he got the reasons why after that day. Of course, Phil got along with the other Brooks of course, but he kept his guards up, a wall protecting him at all time.

Snapping out of his reverie, Punk admired Kofi's face for a few minutes, barely listening to the young man. His dark skin looked so warm, his full lips so soft, he wanted to kiss him; get a taste of him.

"There is a park nearby… If you'd like a walk before going back to the hotel." He whispered. "It's a very safe place, and beautiful at night, with lots of flowers and a pond. I know, it's a bit stupid but… I-I love that place… I'd like to show it t-to you, if you want…" The Chicago native cleared his throat. CM Punk was gone now, he was Phil, the guy who didn't know how to handle relationships and got his ass kicked in school.

Kofi smiled widely. "It's a nice idea, actually; I'd like that. And… it's not stupid." He put money on the table despite Phil's objections and dragged his friend in the street. Both men walked inside the park, taking in the beautiful view offered to them that night.

They sat on a bench, each stealing glimpses of the other without them knowing it. Soon, neither Phil nor Kofi could stand it anymore and they talked right at the same time:

"Listen I have to tell you something." They both fell silent again for a second or two before bursting into laughter. When they stopped, Phil finally spoke:

"I like you Kofi… A lot and… Huh… I want to kiss…" Kofi tilted his head on the side and took his lips hostage for a few seconds. "You… Now that is just cheating!" the white man laughed before he kissed him deeply, tracing the younger man's lips with his tongue and slowly battling his way inside Kofi's mouth. After long minutes the black man straddled him, oblivious of the place they were.

Phil's hands made their way underneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin under his fingers sent him a step closer to heaven or maybe it was the sucking and the biting from his partner, he really had no idea. The boys groaned, their cocks rubbing against their clothes, getting harder as fire rose inside their heart and bodies.

"I want to see you, to taste you, Phil. So long… I dreamt about this for weeks" Kofi whispered with his soft voice made hoarse by all the sensations coursing through him.

"L-let's go back t-to the room, to the car, to…" Punk found himself drawn into another kiss before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't think I can wait any longer…" The man in his lap rolled his hips a little making them both hotter and less shy as shirts were thrown in the grass where the two men continued their steamy making out session, more comfortable on the green and fluffy lawn.

Punk switched spot with his lover and started placing kisses on his chest and neck smiling at the sounds he drew from his friend. The young Ghanaian was writhing under him, arching up; his eyes reduced to dark slits with his mouth slightly opened, wet and perfect.

The pierced tongue wandered around hard nipples, as dark hand ran through his long hair. As he kissed his stomach and traced his navel with his ring, Phil expertly opened Kofi's jeans and waited the right moment to tuck on the rough fabric revealing the black boxers under it.

His ass was the most perfect thing Phil had ever laid his eyes on and he couldn't keep his hand away from the firm amounts of flesh that could fly so high above a ring and on the front, stuck between his belly and the piece of clothing was a beautiful, long and strong member, engorged and throbbing in need of a savior.

Phil took a deep breath, inhaling the wild scent of his lover and nuzzled his crotch to get closer to it. He could hear him whimper, groan and moan, he wasn't ready to let go of this moment. Bracing himself on the ground, he got rid of his jeans and underwear.

"I don't want to hurt you…" The white man whispered in the dark.

"What if I want you even if it hurts?" The black man said, panting.

Punk crawled on top of him and kissed him, exploring his lover's mouth eagerly, even more turned on by those words. He got rid of the last barrier between them letting their dicks rub against one another. That made them moan louder, their shafts slick from all the excitation, their bodies warm against the fresh grass.

"Hurry Phil, p-please…" the younger man was ready, almost opening by himself. Punk slowly inserted a finger, and then another, working fast and good by the crying sounds he got from Kofi.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Phil said with a soft smile on his flushed face. The other man nodded eagerly, not able to talk already. Another kiss on his lovely thick lips and the Chicago kid entered him slowly, muffling any scream his man had to give.

They rested there for a moment, lips against lips breathing one another, waiting for the right time to move. When the pain finally went away, Kofi gave Phil a light nod for him to start. Going slowly was a torture for both of them, pleasure steadily building in their hungry bodies.

"Ooooooh, yessss, keep going, hmmm…" Kofi was a talker, Phil thought with a grin on his sweating face. He joined love bites to the movements of his hips, making the black man babble incoherently. He changed position, hooking the other man's legs on his shoulders for better access, thrusting steadily until he hit the spongy spot that made his lover scream in delight.

The pleasure was building inside of them, in the beautiful gardens, lit by the moon, in the middle of the flowers. Beautiful scene for a beautiful act.

"I'm so close, make come Phil, touch me!" Kofi screamed.

The American obliged and started fisting the long shaft as fast as he could until white juice covered his hand and continued until he exploded inside of him hard.

Lovers, rested against each other, breathing hard and laughing.

"So Jay was right…" Kofi smiled in the night.

"What? Why?" the cookie master asked curiously.

"The best way to celebrate a win is sex!" Phil Brooks' new boyfriend said as he bent over him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

And Phil couldn't agree more!

FIN

_**Hope you liked it folks! Review s are deeply appreciated! Thanks to all of you who did by the way!**_


End file.
